Feeling Free
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Harry and Susan have an unlikely meeting and it leaves Harry feeling free.


**A/N: This is my first Harry/Susan story, and the first time I've ever written Harry as the main character so he may be a little OOC.**

Harry sat on one of the stone walls in the courtyard despite the fact that it was cold and snowing.

"Can I join you?" a voice said from his right.

Harry looked up to see Susan Bones, a fellow fifth year standing there.

"If you really want to," Harry replied shrugging.

In truth, he had come to here to escape Ron and Hermione's endless arguments. As much as he loved his friends, they could drive him crazy.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until they heard the familiar croak of their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"What are we doing out here, Mr Potter?"

"I am enjoying the fresh air with a friend, Professor Umbridge. There is no law against it, is there?" Harry asked his temper rising to the surface.

"Not yet, Mr Potter. Please don't forget about your detention at my office tonight at seven," she replied in a sickly sweet voice.

She turned towards the direction where the Care of Magical Creatures classes were and started walking there.

"How could I forget?" Harry asked sarcastically when she was out of hearing range.

"Is she really that bad to have detention for?" Susan asked curiously.

Harry turned back to her and shrugged.

"It's only lines, better than a lot of some of the detentions I've had," he replied.

"What has been your worst detention then?"

"Probably helping Lockhart answer his fan mail," Harry answered.

"He made you help him answer his fan mail?" she asked scrunching her nose at the thought.

"Unfortunately," Harry laughed. "What's the worst detention you've been in?"

Susan blushed.

"It can't be as bad as mine," he said trying to tease it out of her.

"I've never had a detention," Susan said the blush still visible on her face.

"Not even with Snape?" Harry asked surprised.

Susan shook her head.

"We don't get detention unless we've done something really bad."

"He'd probably give me detention just for breathing if he could," Harry commented.

"Why?" Susan asked shocked at what he had said.

"He hates me. He and my father hated each other at school, and he thinks that I'm the same as him," Harry explained.

"That's so unfair. Have you told anyone about it?"

"Dumbledore knows. I've told him so many times but he doesn't really listen to me," Harry said.

Harry wasn't sure where this was coming from. He usually only told these things to Ron and Hermione, but Susan made him feel at ease. Somehow he just knew that she wouldn't tell anyone else what he had said.

"Are you close to Headmaster Dumbledore?" Susan asked curiously once again.

"A little I suppose. We only really see each other if I'm in trouble or something really bad has happened. He's ignoring me this year though, and I'm not sure why."

"Do you think it could be because You-Know-Who is back?" Susan asked tentatively.

"It's possible I suppose it could be. I really don't like that he's ignoring me though. I sound like a child don't I?" he asked.

"A little, but you mostly sound like you need his advice, or guidance and he's not giving it you."

Silence enveloped them again as each of them thought about what the other had said.

"You believe me when I say he's back then?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I do. I might not know you that well, but I don't think you would ever lie about something like that," Susan replied earnestly.

"It's too big to lie about, and everyone is going to get a shock when he suddenly comes out of hiding and they're not prepared. While they're going about doing their business, Voldemort is recruiting wizards, witches, and several dark creatures for his side," Harry said frustrated.

"How are you going to convince people though?" Susan asked.

"I've done an interview with Rita Skeeter for The Quibbler. I hope that when people read it they will know that I'm telling the truth."

"You're really brave, Harry. I cannot even imagine going through that, being able to talk about it, and still having the strength to fight," Susan said taking his hand in hers.

"I fight because I know I have to. Voldemort will keep coming after me and won't rest until I'm dead. I will defeat him or die trying, but either way it will be him and I at the end," he explained with a firm air.

"That's a very a very bleak outlook," she commented.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I know that I am going to have to fight him at some point. I'm not looking past that at the moment."

"Do you want to walk around the lake or something? I'm getting cold sitting here," Susan asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

They got up and walked in the direction of the Black Lake and past the Quidditch stands.

The Slytherin team were obviously practising again as green blurs were shooting everywhere.

Harry longed to be on his broom again; to feel the wind in his hair and to enjoy a good game of Quidditch, or even a practise with the Gryffindor team.

"You miss it, don't you?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I do. I feel weightless and free when I'm a broom." Harry replied.

"Umbridge had no right banning you or the Weasley's for that. You only reacted to Malfoy's taunts; he should have been the one who was punished," Susan said firmly.

"Well, Umbridge has always taken their side. She is like Snape, only a hundred times worse," Harry said.

They spent the rest of their walk talking about random things including Dumbledore's Army, O.W.L's, and what they wanted to do when they left school.

When they got back to where they started they stood silent for a moment.

"I better go and do some homework. It's been nice talking to you though Harry," Susan said shyly.

"It's been nice talking to you too, Susan," Harry smiled.

"Can we do this again?" she asked.

"I would love that," Harry replied.

Susan stood on her tip-toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed as she walked away.

The unlikely meeting with Susan left Harry with a warm feeling. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he certainly liked it.


End file.
